


Molto Bene

by johnlockhappens



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, First story on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnlockhappens/pseuds/johnlockhappens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna Noble is dying when an old friend comes to visit. For you truly never get rid of the Doctor...he is for life. Warning: Feels, a lot of feels</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molto Bene

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer* Doctor Who is not my property, but that would be cool

Donna Noble was dying.

She had lived a full life with happiness, sorrow, and love. She did not feel cheated by death, but instead welcomed the prospect of sleep. She was old, very old, and tired.

But she couldn't sleep.

It was early in the morning. The sun had not yet begun to rise. Donna laid in her hospital bed thinking of love ones now gone. Everyone was gone now. Dead. She had no one coming to visit her. No one to hold her hand. No one to make laugh.

But she had her dreams.

She dreams of the most wonderful things.

She dreamed of far off places and of planets that didn't exist. She dreamed of white, little creatures that smiled and waved as they flew. She dreamed of diamond planets with relaxing pools. She dreamed of ancient places that seemed so real. She didn't always have these vivid dreams. They became more common as she got older. They gave her happiness, but they also aroused a sense of deep sorrow. Like she had a hole in her heart.

She thought of those dreams now as she stared at the ceiling. She knew she confused the doctors. She was supposed to have died weeks ago. They said her stubbornness was finally coming in handy. But she couldn't pass on yet. Deep in her heart she knew something was missing.

Besides, she didn't want to die alone.

Then came a sound. A sound that was not of this world. A sound that she had never heard before, but yet it was so familiar.

Donna raised her bed slowly with a push of the button as a miracle happened. A blue police box materialized in front of her bed. The handle jiggled and she suddenly felt her heart gripped with emotion, wether it was fear or excitement she could not tell.

The door opened and a tall beanpole of a man stepped out. He had floppy brown hair, red suspenders, a bow tie, and the most ridiculous hat. His face wore a sad smile that accented his impressive chin, but you could see a sense of happiness and excitement in his eyes.

"Hello, Donna." He softly took her hand and stroked her arm with a caring touch.

"I...I don't understand." Donna's voice was hoarse and confused.

"I know," the man said. "But you will."

He placed his hands gently on her temples. "Allons-y," he whispered closing his eyes.

Her mind rushed with images. Images of her dreams. The strange planets, the creatures, the...police box. Only these weren't dreams, they were memories. Memories turned into nightmares. She saw creatures imprisoned singing heart wrenching songs of slavery. She saw a giant spider creature ready to pounce. She saw strange alien forms, Daleks as she remembered, that made her skin crawl.

And she saw the Doctor.

Her Doctor.

Her lovely, wonderful Doctor.

Her best friend.

How could she forget her best friend?

Then the memory changed. She saw the Doctor crying holding her face, much like the way this man held hers. She remembered. She remembered herself forgetting.

Her vision cleared and she brought back into reality.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," the man whispered as a tear ran down his cheek.

It was her turn to touch his cheek. "Doctor?"

He solemnly nodded.

"You look...different."

"Well, so do you," he said with a cheeky smile.

"Oi! Watch it, Spaceman," she quipped, feeling some of her old fire coming back.

"Oi, watch it, Earthgirl," he replied in turn with just a hint if sadness in his voice. He leaned in close to lightly kiss her forehead. "I've missed you, Donna Noble. The most important woman in the universe, indeed."

"Doctor, it's my time isn't it? That's why you've come." A small smile never left her face.

"I...I'm sorry, so...Donna?" He was interrupted by Donna tensing sharply, her eyes going wide, almost glowing.

Donna's mind was now rushed with images, memories and dreams. Information flew at the walls of her brain as she felt a power slowly draining her. Her eyes shut closed trying to block it out.

"Doctor!" She cried out as he held onto her. He once again put his hands on her cheeks, firmly this time. He pushed into her mind and calmed the raging storm in her head. He pushed the new memories aside, except for one. One she clung onto. The memory of them all in the TARDIS, flying it together. Jack, Martha, Rose, Mickey, Sarah Jane, Jackie, and the Doctor. Even the meta crisis Doctor is there, nodding in approval. The joy and victory of saving the world with this little, crazy, weird family. It stuck in her mind.

The Doctor slowly retreated out of her mind, leaving her with that last memory. She slowly opened her eyes and looked into his.

"Molto bene," she whispered with that cheeky smile on her lips. Her eyelids sunk down as her body finally drifted into her well deserved eternal sleep.

Tears ran down the Doctor face as he held his friend's hand. His breathing stopped for a moment when he heard her final words. He exhaled deeply and allowed a small smile to creep onto his face.

"Molto bene, Donna, molto bene."


End file.
